


Christmas Caroling

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Loving Michael, M/M, Michael makes it snow, Multi, Reindeer, Singing, cause he's awesome like that, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every December 20th, Michael makes it snow. Lucifer dresses the dachshund in an elf costume and a little reindeer headband and Gabriel dons a Santa hat. Dean makes hot chocolate and Sam prepares a playlist while Adam takes care of the practical matters like making sure the door is locked behind them and sending apology cards to angry homeowners that have seen them around before and are convinced that they’re all devil-worshipers. (Only Sam and Gabriel are, and only sometimes.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then they go caroling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Caroling

Every December 20th, Michael makes it snow. Lucifer dresses the dachshund in an elf costume and little reindeer costume and Gabriel dons a Santa hat. Dean makes hot chocolate and Sam prepares a playlist while Adam takes care of the practical matters like making sure the door is locked behind them and sending apology cards to angry homeowners that have seen them around before and are convinced that they’re all devil-worshipers. (Only Sam and Gabriel are, and only sometimes.)

 

Then they go caroling.

 

Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel sound like the angels they are. (Michael explains to them that the rumor about angel’s singing voices had been started in the year 300 when the four Archangels sang their goodbyes to Earth.) Castiel sounds more like a screeching ferret. Dean has a voice to rival their three eldest flock members. Sam can’t sing, but he can hum a tune. And Adam... Adam holds the radio and does doo wop.

 

Michael starts them off. “I don’t want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need,” he sings.

 

“I don’t care about the presents-” The door slams.

 

“God bless you,” Michael calls.

 

“Fuck you,” Lucifer adds.

 

They sing a dozen carols around the neighborhood until lights start going out across the town. Michael saves the last song for his family. “Silent night, holy night; all is calm, all is bright...” 


End file.
